The Discovery of a new Relationship
by Let'sDance2007
Summary: This is the story of Grace and Monroe where Welcome to Mooseport left them. Enjoy. Please review but be nice this is my first story.


The Discovery of a new Relationship

Chapter One

"That would be congratulations Mr. Mayor," said a smiling Grace as she stared up into the eyes of her new love. She had loved him for fifteen years and was now being given the chance to be with him. She could hardly believe her luck. The man of her dreams comes to stop her from getting on the plane and confesses his love in front of all the passengers. She was so stunned she couldn't even react when he kissed her. Oh, how she wanted for years to feel those lips press up against hers and now that it happened she couldn't even respond.

"Great," mumbled Monroe and pressed his forehead up against Grace's. He was holding her in his arms and she was smiling up at him. He couldn't believe that it took him all this time to realize that she was the one for him. He knew that if he had a problem or wanted to talk she would always be there. But then when she said that she was quitting he felt this empty space open up that he couldn't fill. He made himself believe that it was just nerves about the election but even after he was declared mayor that space didn't go away.

That is when he realized that it was Grace. Ah, Grace who could solve all his problems and made his life perfect. Now holding her in his arms and stoking her soft shoulder length brown hair, he knew what perfection was. There was only one thing that bothered him, she didn't return his kiss. They had kissed twice and both times it was once sided, first by her then by him. He wanted to feel her lips moving against his and to hear her moan with pleasure.

"Monroe, are you alright?" Grace asked somewhat annoyed because this was the third time she was calling him yet the dazed expression on his face stayed. What was he thinking about, she wondered.

"Oh, yes I'm fine well come on let's go get you settled back at home." He took her hand and lead her back to the car. She was about to take her normal seat up front when her pulled her to the back with a sly smile. She cocked her head but nevertheless she followed.

Chapter Two

He held the door open for her and she slid in and moved over to one side. He came in next and as soon as the door was shut the car took off. Grace was not expecting this and lurched foreword, luckily Monroe was there to catch her. He brought her close to him and brushed his lips against hers. This time she was quick to respond and kissed him back with all the passion she possessed. She wanted him to feel this kiss and how much she needed this kiss and so much more.

He was shocked at first by the fire that she showed in her kiss and moved to explore the inner depths of her mouth with his tongue. He pleaded for entrance and was glad when he got it. When their tongues met he felt and heard her moan with pleasure and couldn't help but smile against her sweet lips. She pulled away and looked up at him with eye laden with desire. He looked up as though to question but then realized that if this went all any more they could be found in a very compromising situation.

However he couldn't resist leaning in and whispering "later" in her ear and was pleasantly surprised when she shivered. It seemed that a simple touch could send her over the edge. Oh course he wanted her to go more then over the edge but he had to stop thinking like that now. Man she could arouse him with the slightest touch. That was another thing that worried him, what if he didn't meet up to her standards as a lover.

Luckily before he could continue that train of thought any further the car came to a stop outside of the house. They stepped out and he could tell that she was hesitant about what to do next. So without giving it too much thought she swept her up into his arms and carried her into the house.

"Monroe, put me down! What will people think?" Shrieked Grace as she grabbed onto his neck. She wiggled as if to try to get out of his arms but all that did was to produce a moan from his throat. She looked down at him and smiled coyly. In response, Monroe held her even tighter and picked up the pace.

Meanwhile, Bullard was watching from the door with a smile on his face. He was Grace's assistant so he had even less say in matters than she did but he did notice the growing relationship between the two. They were so in love and yet so afraid for whatever reason to tell the other. Now they were together but he knew that he had to be careful to cater to them to allow their newly confessed love to grow. For they were both stubborn and set in their ways. He had the feeling that the next few days would prove to be very interesting.

Monroe crossed the threshold and then put her down. She looked up at him shaking her head and turned to walk away but then turned and dropped a light kiss on his lips and with a smirk was off. He just stood their stunned and then told Dyer and Cloud to bring her stuff back up to her old room and get her settled.

Bullard followed Grace into her office and stood waiting to be given a job to do. However when he walked in her noticed that instead of doing five different things like she was normally doing she was doing nothing. Absolutely nothing except sitting and staring out the window and playing with her pen. This was new, in all his years working with Grace he had never seen her just sit down and relax. He cleared his throat and stepped further into the room. Her head jerked up with a start, "oh, Bullard, you scared me. Can I help you?" She asked and put down the pen to take off her earring and pick up the phone.

"No, I was just wondering what you needed done right now."

"Well, since Monroe has been elected mayor, we need to organize a party for the town to welcome their new mayor. I need to get started because unfortunately I have been neglecting my duties due to other things on my mind. But don't worry I am back and everything will be back to the way it was." Said a determined Grace and put the phone up to her ear. Luckily she didn't hear Bullard say, " that is what I was afraid of."

Chapter Three


End file.
